the_last_sunrisefandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Cadmus
Blake Cadmus was born on December 10, 2Ø37∆ to is a human with force-field manipulation powers . He is also the lover and husband to Harlow Daim . Biography - Early Life Not much is know about his biological parents as they where both murdered when he was very young. He was found protected by his shield amongst ruins by Sawyer . As children Blake would often have to shield Kolton's more dangerous powers. Year 2Ø58∆ During 2058 Blake has already complete the Police Academy and is a Sergeant. Physical Appearance Blake is extremly tall for a guy at 6'3. He has a muscular built from extensive working out in the police academy. He has bright blue eyes, lucious lips and brown hair. He has high cheeck bones with dimples. Personality and Traits Blake is hard working, responsible,and takes his job protecting others very seriously. He is very loyal to his friends and those he considers with the law. Some would describe him headstrong for his believes and this is often why him and Julez clash. Blake is ambitious and always thinks things through logically often using his head over his heart to make tough choices. He can be observent at times and often has trouble trusting strangers. Blake can be down-to-earth when he is not on active police duty and just chilling with his friends showing his mischief funny side. He loves the adrenaline rushand seeking thrills in life. Qoutes "I love to dance,when I have had a few drinks and particularly when no one is watching me."- Blake talking to Liv Relationships Family Kolton Aspera is the foster brother and best friend to Blake Cadmus. Kolton and Blake were both taken in by the same government agents who raised the two boys as brothers. Kol joking and competitve nature is often what got the two boys in trouble for mischeif.Kol and Blake would often go out of their way looking for trouble and a rush in life. Kolton and Blake would often strenghten and train with their powers in the forsest behind their house. Kolton would often prefer wind and earth over fire out of fear for hurting Blake. With Blake's shield and training he was able to enhance his reflex and strategy skills through Kol sending attacks at him. Kolton runs away when he is 17 years old and does not run into Blake again for another 5 years. Kolton's biological sister is found during this time which does not greatly impact their relationship as brothers. Stephanie Cadmus Romantic Friends Magical Abilities and Skills Force-Field Manipulation-Blake can create,shaoe and manipulate a force-fields. A field energy without mass that acts as a wall so that obects affected by the particular force relating to the field are unable to pass through the field and reach to the other side. *Absorb and defelct attacks *Attack powers using force field *Force-field construct *Force field generate *Force field penetrate *move/lift objects with force field-flight/matter surfing with field *Levitate or glide on force field *Force-fields on hands during hand to hand combat Gallery Tumblr nygdrrGAFt1si52i0o1 1280-1.jpg 0_d5f6ef403af91e60f8cef704cf3dd2f2_1466615636.jpg 4454136fe192f2b271f5f3ad0d295ea3.jpg nicholas hoult shirtless.gif|getting ready Nicholas_hoult_shirtless_12.png nicholas-hoult-sand-castle.jpg tumblr_nwa9trk85q1rulh0co5_400.gif|checking out Harlow and trying to be subtile about it Sand-Castle_-Nick-Wall-Netflix.Courtesy-400x258.jpg|at work sand-castle-movie-poster.png|on the field tumblr_nygdrrGAFt1si52i0o1_1280.jpg|Blake and Lt. Samuels tumblr_o2hzwlTEXR1si52i0o1_400.jpg|on Duty tumblr_ooy4lxnZv11si52i0o1_1280.jpg|freaking out after watching cops be corrupted nicholas-hoult-sand-castles.jpg|training normal_001.jpg Kill-your-friends.jpg nicholashoult.gif|"No comment" Tiff-portraits-2015-nicholas-hoult.jpg Warm-bodies-nicholas-hoult-human-wallpaper-5.jpg 08-Nicholas-Hoult.jpg 85afae9c4b60a410aac7de8c107d1ffd.jpg|at a garden with Harlow 531aecb6a8acbad3c11efb544bf17486.jpg 6240482-nicholas-hoult-wallpapers.jpg Blake Cadmus.jpg e10ccf4569b6f60315baa5813edf92f6.jpg GqITSOa.jpg hoult-flaunt-2.jpg nicholas hoult 1.png|chilling after a long day at work nicholas-hoult-2016-images.jpg Nicholas-hoult-desktop-wallpaper-widescreen-.jpg article-2297750-18DAAB84000005DC-718_634x885.jpg hoult army.jpg|playing around at work screen-shot-2015-01-09-at-1-20-27-pm.png Unknown.jpeg|Whats up bro! CKoqs3VUsAAqwM1.png maxresdefault.jpg 17d61dc73c2539622a9fb319cb9e9dba.jpg sc_05591_r.jpg tumblr_nogjidh8MQ1souspyo1_500.png 013a7ee5b77db6f109e1e4b3f223347c.jpg Nicholas-Hoult-Favorite-Color-Band-Book-Things.jpg 943838f1458e45d26dfc3fd1ba659f33-2.jpg|laughing at a comment Julez makes tumblr_occkkgtlpw1si52i0o1_1280.jpg jagxfawdnhoultimage26091618-resize-1223x814-crop-1140x814.jpg src_1447071201ubei-svoih-druzei.jpg 2DD6AC8E00000578-3378341-image-a-5_1451440256804.jpg 26bc1b.png|at work screen-shot-2015-08-24-at-10-28-59-am.png 619163_005.jpg GJGJGJGJ.jpg|Blake and Captain Weils bca2d8a97a0f972bcf48e45debdc0c44.jpg|working out at work 5ee730803d30a337005a61430d98a6f1.jpg|Young Blake 18c6d2c71f82d6d142bef454ce34187a.jpg|15 years old 091af51da11365d4bf5d67b8527566dd.jpg|Senior picture bf5345f76ea0e170ebf86cff4818af16.jpg 5th09r5aokq6a5k0.jpg a8d3085dfb1c794aca3728381090b29c--nicholas-hoult-nicholas-dagosto.jpg BzsI6YZIUAAsvmH.jpg Nicholas-Hoult-2015-Photo-Shoot-Hero-002.jpg 4.png normal_002.jpg normal_004.jpg normal_006.jpg normal_007.jpg 2237.jpg 6a00e54ecca8b98833015433c61ce6970c.jpg file.nicholas-hoult.jpg tumblr_mu6qtel3R91qkb6keo1_500.gif giphyb.gif|"Do you think you better than the rest of us Cadmus." - Squad member talking to Blake tumblr_m2fxyjz9Gd1qjvets.gif|out at the pub tumblr_ox9ms974Es1s6udhqo2_500.gif|staring at Harlow 1200px-SDCC_2015_-_Nicholas_Hoult_(19752716152)_(cropped).jpg dc769b620717e31cbc9d8c4592524fe2.jpg|Batman Glasses from Livy Nicholas+Hoult+2017+Toronto+International+pJVSEfdwp-Ll.jpg 96b20f03e7b59fb35b1e85a9ccf71a00.jpg venice-film-festival-greg-williams-ss04.jpg 2dc2a8cbe4e02d3a8dc87c68b9ed9648.jpg 0af7066a15b46ecace4051cc8307525c_XL.jpg 28-nicholas-hoult.w330.h330.jpg 507577-nicholas-hoult-gettyimages.jpg nicholas-holt-square-2-350x350.jpg 00-story-image.jpg 89c7a620e4c002c535094343a3c6ba19.jpg elm060119nicholashoult-001-1557783644.jpg nicholas-hoult-cover-editorial-gq-italia-2019-03.png nicholashoultwearingajaeger-lecoultremasterultrathinmoon-890840-2.jpg 2237.jpg 1136770-800w.jpg d6e1dbb4312136e350693493154e38cb.jpg GettyImages-843880986.jpg gettyimages-1153786646.jpg images2.jpg nmaxresdefaultn nn.jpg Nicholas-Hoult-2019-Esquire-Kazakhstan-004.jpg Nicholas-Hoult-2019-Esquire-Kazakhstan-005.jpg nicholas-hoult-esqsg-nov18-interview-03.jpg Nicholas-Hoult-2019-Esquire-Kazakhstan-006.jpg nicholas-hoult-esqsg-nov18-interview-main-mobile.jpg Category:Characters Category:Lochshore Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Homo Superior Category:Monchat Category:Cadmus family